The invention relates to a process for bonding a flexible substrate having conducting paths--with which is connected a circuit module mounted thereon--with conducting paths of a film circuit mounted on a ceramic substrate, one side of the flexible substrate having soldered conducting paths as well as solder spots.
Semiconductor systems mounted on sheets forming what is usually referred to as micropack housings have found increasingly wide application as hybrid modules for hybrid-integrated film circuits. These micropack housings are provided on one side with soldered conducting paths having solder spots at accurately determined locations. They have preferably been employed in film circuits, with the solder spots of the soldered side of a micropack being bonded with specified conducting paths of the thin-film circuit. However, because the solder spots are generally not of equal thickness, not all of them make contact with the conducting path pattern of the film circuit, so that correct soldering into this type of circuit is impossible.
It is an object of this invention to bond semiconductor systems mounted on sheets (so-called micropacks) with soldered as well as with unsoldered conducting paths of a film circuit.